


Her Brother's Voice

by Darthelwig



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthelwig/pseuds/Darthelwig
Summary: Wanda will never hear her brother's voice again, but she will never forget.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is set post AoU.

"Her Brother's Voice"

By darthelwig

 

\-------

 

_"You know, I'm twelve minutes older than you."_

The last words her twin ever speaks to her, laughter and affection on his face. She will always remember him like that, even when her grief overtakes her. Even when the nightmares come and all she wants is to once again have his arms around her to soothe the fear away.

_"Keep up, old man."_

Her brother's words to Clint as he picks her up and runs her towards the battle. They are so in tune, always, that she is able to come out of his run fighting. And fight they do. For their people, their country, their home. For atonement. For forgiveness. Because it's the right thing to do.

_"You didn't see that coming?"_

His swagger. Her brother, so cocky and self assured, so unlike her in his casual arrogance. She knows he has always been the braver of the two of them. Nothing ever truly fazes him. Her doubts threaten to swallow her whole sometimes, but Pietro never doubts himself. She wishes she could be more like him.

_"I don't see the big picture. I have a little picture. I take it out and look at it... every day."_

Pietro's quiet rage has always matched her own. He loves fun more than fighting, but, once released, his fury is a tempest. More so once they received their new powers and his impatient nature came to the fore, but he has always been this way.

_"What can I do? I'm going to kill him."_

She has always known Pietro is there to protect her. He is always ready to pick her up, to carry her away from danger. His arms are safe. They are open. When he is with her, everything is going to be okay. He makes sure of it.

_"You good?"_

No. She isn't good anymore. Not since losing him. She fears she will never be good again. She misses him with every painful breath that she takes. Every beat of her heart that isn't echoed by his own is torture.

But Pietro was always strong. Stronger than her by far. And if she wishes to be more like him, the time to start is now. It's what he would want for her, and she could never deny him anything. So she will go on, though half of her soul is now missing. His voice, his words, will never leave her. It's all she has left.


End file.
